


let me save you.

by villainap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Song Lyrics, i’m a niki apologist so what, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainap/pseuds/villainap
Summary: Tommy shows up to Niki’s library, they discuss things.———Loosely based off the “hero n villain duet” song.
Kudos: 12





	let me save you.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a niki apologist. short little thing i wrote at 1am

The door to her library opened, Niki knew because it was echoey and distinctive. She paced over there, nobody should know where her library is except the syndicate.

“Niki, we need to talk.” Her breathing hitched. She would know annoying voice from anywhere. She wanted to scream as soon as she caught sight of his blonde locks. 

_He can’t be here. No. No. No. No. There’s no way he- no. This is wrong. He shouldn’t know where her library is. What happened. Who messed this up_ _._ Niki began to pace, hands gripping her hair viciously. She wanted to run. She wanted to yell. Her hands shook so much she barely noticed them.

“Tommy.” Her voice was cold and slick with anger. If she took her sword out, she knew there would no hesitation before Tommy was dead on the floor. “What do  _you_ want?”

“Niki, you have to stop doing this. Working with Technoblade.” He gestured to the library, his voice sounded genuine, but Niki could here none of that. Her breath came in quick intervals, why was she nervous? She ran her fingers through her hair while her eyes darted around the room. What was she looking for? She wasn’t sure at this point.

“Tommy, I don’t think I ever invited you here. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” She didn’t mean to raise her voice, but it came more like a throaty growl. She still wasn’t close enough to do any damage to him. She paced over to him, her legs and footsteps heavy. 

“Niki. I’m trying to help you.” She looked him in the eyes, then laughed. She laughed so loud it echoed in the cave. “Niki-“

“No. Tommy you don’t get to do this now. No. Stop trying to be a hero. We both know you aren’t one.” Her voice came out breathy and shaky. Had her hands always been so heavy like this? She turned away from Tommy, dipping her head to face the floor. 

“Niki. You don’t have to do any of this. I know you don’t want to. I know you care, and you’ve just been hurt.” 

Niki lifted her head up, but she still faced the wall of chests. “WHAT  _DO_ YOU KNOW TOMMY? NOTHING. YOU NEVER DID AND NEVER TRIED.”Tears. Angry tears came spilling out onto her face.

“I was busy.” He knew he was lying, Niki could hear it. She knew he was trying to convey some sort of guilt. He pitied her.

“What about me Tommy? Where was I when you were busy? Did you even know?” She paused, taking a sharp breath. “You didn’t. You only care once it makes you look bad to not. Once to you’re in danger.” The frustration resonated throughout the entire world, echoing into all the nooks and crannies to stay there forever. 

“I’m sorry Niki, I am.” 

“What about when Schlatt put me in prison? Don’t act like I didn’t know when you guys snuck into L’manburg to see Tubbo. You let Schlatt win though. I was in prison, Tommy.” 

“Niki, we didn’t think.” 

“THAT’S THE PROBLEM TOMMY! You _never_ think.” Her voice was rough, and she spun around to grip the collar of his shirt. He was taller and larger, but she easily held him up off the ground, even while he squirmed. 

“You don’t have to forgive me Niki, just please, let me save you.” She rolled her eyes and snorted an angry laugh. “Killing me won’t help anything Niki. You know that.”

“YOU ALWAYS CAME FIRST TOMMY. ALWAYS. IN WILBURS HEART AND IN EVERYONE ELSE’S. I’M FINALLY PUTTING MYSEF FIRST AND YOU HATE IT? Stop pitying me Tommy. I know you don’t care.” She dropped her grip on his shirt, he fell on his but onto the hard stone floor.

“You know that’s not true Niki. I care. I’m trying to help you, just let me do at least that, for Wilbur.” 

Her eyes widened, her breathing stopped completely. “Don’t do this Tommy. You don’t get to. You don’t know how it was to be alone like that. You couldn’t have.” A bad part of Niki’s brain started speaking.

_Kill the boy. Kill the boy. Kill the boy. He doesn’t deserve to keep living. Kill him. Just Kill him._ Niki covered her ears and let out a quiet scream. 

“Niki you don’t have to kill me. I know you cared for me. When I was little you and Wilbur would go out to pick flowers and you always got me the yellow ones because you said they looked like my hair. You held my hand to help me found Wilbur when I got lost in town. I know a part of you cares.” He sounded almost like he was crying too, quiet choked sobs. 

“Leave. Get out of here. Don’t come back.” In the corner of her eye, Niki saw his lingering look. But Tommy complied, and the door closed.

Niki dropped to her knees. She didn’t know what to do now.


End file.
